The Village
The Village is a setting in the game De Pride Isle Sanatorium. The Village is very useful. It is recommended if you are traveling to the sanatorium but its night, or about to become night, to get inside a house in the village because most spiders aren't there. The Village is very lively. There are huts which sell gam epasses and food based on the holiday or time. Food is scattered around all over the village. However, some food could go rotten overnight. To be certain that a food isn't rotten, be sure to observe its texture and color. You could find food on the branches of the trees or growing in the ground. Sometimes, the nurses will host village trips. This means that until night, the nurses and the patients will explore the village in a group and do many fun activities. There are many houses in the village and they are very decorative. Some has only one floor while others have two. In most houses, there will be beds or objects that you can lay on to receive energy. Around the village is water, which is the sea. It is recommended that you do not go into the water, for you could drown. If a player is knocked out for whatever reason, players could troll them by picking them up, walking up to a cliff, then dropping the player. The player could receive maximum fall damage which could kill them, or they could drown in the sea. To get to the village is quite simple. When you get on the island from the boat, there will be arrow signs saying "Village", pointing to which path you must go on to arrive at the village. Then, you must cross the broken bridge and walk up the mountain. Once you start to see a variety of trees, it is a hint that you are nearby the village. The sanatorium is near the village. Once you enter the village, you will see a clear path. If you follow the path, eventually, it will lead you to the sanatorium where the main entrance is. There are a variety of activities when a village trip is being hosted. If the patients need food, the nurses will take them on a hunt where they pick melons. There is a tiny stage set near the houses of the village. Here, the patients and nurses can do a play. Sometimes, the patients and nurses will pray near the lake. And other times, nurses may give the patients gay bread and gay meat, which are at the market stalls. It is possible for a patient to turn into a spider while in the village, either on a day when the nurses host a village trip or spending the night in the village away from the spiders inside the sanatorium. There will be lost of nurses going on the village trip with you; if you turn into a spider, you will get knocked out and rushed inside the sanatorium. If you're hiding from the spiders inside the sanatorium in the village and you yourself turn into a spider, it's best to hide somewhere in the village where players cannot find you or be in a house with trusted players. Village trips may be canceled by the nurses if the trip is going too crazy and out of hand. It may also be canceled if there are too many spiders. If a village trip is canceled, all patients are forced to go inside the sanatorium and proceed with indoor activities.